Busy Night
by Aya-sama13
Summary: Well I redid it...ya the rest of the explanations at the bottom...  Ciel can't sleep...why? Sebastian's being a bit noisy. See what happens. YAOI! don't like then don't read


**Ciel can't sleep…why? Sebastian's being a bit loud. What is Ciel going to see when he checks up on the demon? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters if I did there'd be a lot of yaoi. **

**Warning: Yoai (boyxboy) don't like then don't read other than that enjoy! XD**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**I can't sleep….why you ask? Because my noisy butler demon Sebastian won't shut up! For the last hour I've been hearing noises from his room. I sit up and sigh. 'Why must that man be so noisy?' I ask to myself. I listen to the noises for six minutes. Then I get up and stumble to the hallway. I stomp to the demons room and bang on the door. "Open this door right now Sebastian!" I yell but nothing happens just…silence. I frown and inhumanly growl as the raven haired man doesn't listen. "Sebastian Michaelis open this door now!" I tell him. Then finally he slightly opens the door…its dark in there. "Yes my lord?" He asks me. I look at him. "Why are you being so noisy in the middle of the night?" I simply ask. "I don't know what you're talking about young master." He tells me. "Don't lie to me!" I yell at him. "Well I was just…doing something." He somewhat explains to me. "And what as that SOMETHING?" I ask the raven haired man. "Um…well..." He trails off then a smirk is planted across his face and I look at him. "Why don't I just show you my young master?" He tells me. I sigh. "If you must." I walk in to his room then find myself thrown onto his bed and the demon butler crawling on top of me. "What are you doing?" I ask him. He looks at me and still has his stupid smirk showing. "Showing you what all the noise was about young master." He explains to me. My…eye widens when his mouth crashes onto mine and his hands roam my body. I won't give in. I WON'T. I can't he won't let it go if I give into this. He unbuttons my night shirt and lets his gloved hands rub my upper torso. I shift a little then blush streaks my cheeks when I feel a bump against my thigh. 'Oh…my…god.' I think to myself. He trails nips & kisses up and down my neck. I bite my lip to suppress a moan when he presses his tongue against a weak spot on my neck. I watch him sit up and bite his glove and take it off then does the same with the other. He throws, them who knows where, then kisses me. I gasp into the kiss as he plays with my nipples. He stops kissing me nips, licks, and sucks on one of my nipples while playing with the other. He switches to the other nipple and I clutch the sheets. 'Oh I give up this demon is just too damn good!' I think to myself. He licks down my upper torso and licks the inside of my thigh. "My lord?" He looks up at me for permission and I nod. He gently grabs ahold of my member and licks the side of it. "Uh!" I arch my back and blush spreads across my face. "You're so sensitive." He jokes. I glare at him. "Sh-Shut up!" I stammer. He smirks then engulfs my length and starts sucking and licking it. I clutch the sheet and try to moves my hips but he holds them down and goes harder. I moan as loud as my body can. I mean no one really hears anything since their nowhere close as he is. "S-Sebastian…i-i'm going to…" I couldn't finish then I glare at him as he stops and sits up. He strips everything off and throws his clothes across the room. My eyes widen at the sight of how long he is. "Heh…like what you see?" He asks. I gulp and look away. He leans over to me and puts three fingers to my mouth. "Suck." He orders. I glare at him then I Iisten. After a while he brings them out and flips me over. "Go on all fours master." He tells me. I go onto my hands and knees. He the puts one finger to my hole and I gasp. "No. Don't put it there that's disgusting!" I try to move but he keeps me there. He slips his finger into my hole and I wince. "Relax master…if you do it'll be a little less painful." How can that be? I mean his fingers up my ass! But I listen and he enters a second one and thrusts them in and out. He then scissors them to stretch me out. After a while he puts in the third one out and I bite the pillow to keep from screaming. "I-It hurts! Stop!" I yell at him. "Just relax my lord." I sigh and try to. He moves them around then one of the fingers brushes against something. Ah! S-Sebastian! He's smirking I know it. He presses it over and over. Ngh! Se…Sebastian! He slips the fingers out of me and I whine. He grabs my hips and brushes his length against my hole. My eyes widen and I try to move away...failing horribly. "No! It's to big don't put that there!" He doesn't listen and slowly slips it in. He waits as I try to get used to it. After some time I do and I move my hips. He starts thrusting in and out slowly then picks up the pass as time goes by. I clutch the sheets and move with him. "S-Sebastian! Uh! H-Harder!" He listens and he hits that spot dead on. "AHHH! Sebastian!" I throw my head back in delight and scream at the top of my lungs. He grunts and goes a bit harder. "Ciel…" I come after two more thrust and scream his name. "SEBASTIAN!" He follows after a bit and slips out of me lying next to me. We catch our breath and lie there in silence then I look at him. "You said my name…" I tell him. "I'm sorry young master…just slipped out." He says. "No…its fine…you can say it…when we're alone I should say." He say back. He nods and kisses me. I kiss back and think. "This isn't the last time…I know it." He pulls me close and whispers. "I love you…Ciel Phantomhive." I sort of smile and say back. "I love you to Sebastian Michaelis." We fall asleep into our own dreams. **

**Well hoped you liked that…second yaoi! Tell me what you think of it…I wanna knw if I did better well gotta go! XD**


End file.
